Beyblade Metal Revelation
by Lord Salumandrio
Summary: Beyblade is no longer a sport . In this era, it is the meaning of life and the cause of death . In this world, beyblades are, as their name suggests, bladed weapons . A new battle will be posted every Saturday and Sunday .
1. Character Profiles

Beyblade Metal Revelation takes place five years after Beyblade Metal Fury on an alternate timeline where Pluto killed Gingka and successfully filled the world with darkness and anarchy. Beyblades now have actual blades on them and are used as weapons for killing people.

A tournament is being held in an Iranian city called Megiddo. The world's sixteen most dangerous bladers have been invited, and are about to compete for the prize of Nemesis to use its power to either purify or destroy the world.

Here are the profiles of the sixteen bladers. The first twelve are listed in zodiacal order, and the remaining four are listed at the end. There is no main character. Losing a beybattle now means losing life. Choose your favorite wisely.

1. Aleister Gardner

Country: England

Age: 19

Alignment: Evil

Hair color: black

Skin tone: light

Eye color: blue

Clothing color: black

Beyblade: Hellfire Ares

Description: England remains as a first world nation. Aleister's interest in the occult began as a minor intrigue. Having been brought up by a society that mostly ignored the existence if Nemesis, he first found out about it on an American website. As he began to research more, darkness seeped through the metaphorical crack he had discovered as fascination became obsession. Aleister now worships the Black Sun.

2. Emil Sanctos

Country: Spain

Age: 25

Alignment: Good

Hair color: black

Skin tone: dark

Eye color: blue

Clothing color: white and red

Beyblade: Earthquake Bull

Description: Like most of Southern Europe, Spain is now ruled by the Catholic Church. Originally a bullfighter, Emil turned to Beyblade to spread the word of his god and the blood of infidels.

3. Anton Puten Jr.

Country: Russia

Age: 25

Alignment: Neutral

Hair color: black

Skin tone: light

Eye color: green

Clothing color: black and aqua

Beyblade: Permafrost Gemios

Description: The Russian Space Program has collapsed, and Russia has gone into complete poverty, save for Anton, the rich heir to his father's fortune. As a man of science, he hopes to restore the Space Program.

4. Rh'ki

Country: R'lyeh

Age: 22

Alignment: Neutral (but very chaotic)

Hair color: black

Skin tone: dark

Eye color: aqua

Clothing color: aqua and red

Beyblade: Abyss Gasher

Description: R'lyeh is a newly discovered island in the Pacific Ocean. Compared to the majority of humans on Earth, Rh'ki could be described as very uncivilized. For him, murder is not a crime but a means of worship.

5. Taikeita Kinseino

Country: Japan

Age: 16

Alignment: Good

Hair color: black and yellow

Skin tone: light

Eye color: black

Clothing color: blue and yellow

Beyblade: Solar Leone

Description: After the Apocalypse, Japan remains as the futuristic kiddy utopia that the entire world once was. This is due to the fact that Gingka sacrificed his life to save it for his friends. In his place stands Taikeita, an unusually optimistic young man who acts, dresses, and talks as if he's the main character of an anime for little boys. His naïveté will be tested at Megiddo.

6. Alessandro Alighieri

Country: Italy

Age: 24

Alignment: Good

Hair color: blonde and aqua

Skin tone: light

Eye color: light purple

Clothing color: iridescent white

Beyblade: Paradise Virgo

Description: Southern Europe is now a separate continent known as Arcadia. Italy, which is now essentially a giant church, glistens with beautiful prismatic structures and is known as the Heart Of Arcadia. A sworn enemy to the Black Sun, Alessandro is on a quest to convert or destroy all that is unholy, restoring light to Earth.

7. Fang Long

Country: China

Age: 19

Alignment: Neutral

Hair color: black

Skin tone: light

Eye color: brown

Clothing color: black and green

Beyblade: Akasha Libra

Description: China remains a stable neutral country unaffected by the Apocalypse both economically and morally. Its sturdy neutrality is reflected by Fang, the most powerful monk of Beylin Temple. According to Fang, justice is not the same thing as good. He fights for complete world balance between good and evil, siding with whichever side is currently losing.

8. Damitrius Damani

Country: Sahara

Age: 23

Alignment: Evil

Hair color: black

Skin tone: dark

Eye color: orange

Clothing color: black and purple

Beyblade: Nocturnal Scorpio

Description: The newly formed country of Sahara has already descended into anarchy. Damitrius, skilled in both beybattle and drug trade, has risen to power. He now lives a life of luxury, killing all who attempt to take it from him.

9. Szandryx Khantatat

Country: Norway

Age: 21

Alignment: Evil

Hair color: blonde

Skin tone: light

Eye color: ? (wears sunglasses)

Clothing color: black (with lots of spikes)

Beyblade: Demise Sagittario

Description: Not all European countries have civil stability. Bloody beybattles rage on the icy plains of Norway. The most feared blader in the entire country is Szandryx. A disturbed psychopath whose pale grinning face resembles a skull, Szandryx gleefully sends several people to the grave every day.

10. Rexx Kaizer

Country: Germany

Age: 30

Alignment: evil

Hair color: black and gray

Skin tone: light

Eye color: gray

Clothing color: black and dark red

Beyblade: Chaos Capricorne

Description: Germany's current governmental situation isn't exactly excellent or terrible, but Rexx isn't exactly an example of an average German citizen. He leads a cult of Neo-Nazis and has been working hard to obtain Nemesis. There is no chance more perfect for the achievement of Rexx's goal than the tournament known simply as Armageddon.

11. Azar Abramelin

Country: Egypt

Age: 27

Alignment: Neutral

Hair color: white

Skin tone: extra dark

Eye color: red

Clothing color: white and gold

Beyblade: Arcane Aquario

Description: The desert nation of Egypt is in great turmoil, but Azar remains calm as he lives off of the grid. He has distanced himself far from society. You could call him "eccentric", but that would be an understatement. Azar is a mysterious and aloof blader who lives pretentiously and practices the ancient rites of Hermeticism. After years of deluding himself, he is convinced that he is the rightful ruler if the entire world.

12. Asher Bluestone

Country: Israel

Age: 23

Alignment: Good

Hair color: black

Skin tone: light

Eye color: dark blue

Clothing color: black and white

Beyblade: Deluge Pisces

Description: The government of Israel would actually be considered stable by post-Apocalyptic standards. The country, gilded with sacred sites, acts as a safe haven for the ever-persecuted Jewish race. Aided by his intuitive sense of perception, Asher fights to protect his country from whatever invasions may come.

13. Larry Hunter

Country: America

Age: 20

Alignment: Neutral

Hair color: red

Skin tone: light

Eye color: green

Clothing color: camo

Beyblade: Moonlit Orion

Description: Although much less civilized than it once was, America is still broken up into many states. Larry comes from a swampy state in the South East that is now known as Styx. No other American knows their way around the wilderness as well as Larry. Quick in both agility and wit, he uses his beyblade to hunt wild animals.

14. Lucien Andromalius

Country: Mexico

Age: 20

Alignment: Evil

Hair color: black and red

Skin tone: dark

Eye color: ? (wears sunglasses)

Clothing color: black and red

Beyblade: Serpentine Ophiuchus

Description: In Mexico, there is no government. Life is centered around gang wars, and everybody kills to live. Lucien, however, is so powerful and agile that he doesn't need a gang. Unashamed at his lack of social skills, Lucien is a lone anarchist, a Satanic biker, a serial killer, and a street-smart heir to a long-forgotten royal Mayan bloodline.

15. Pluto Nekropolis

Country: Greece

Age: 21

Alignment: Evil

Hair color: purple

Skin tone: light

Eye color: yellow

Clothing color: white and dark red

Beyblade: Deathlegacy Darkhelm

Description: Greece is also now a part of Arcadia for the most part, but within it, there exists a micronation known as Pandemonium. This micronation was founded by the charismatic leader of the cult of the Black Sun, and this leader needs no introduction. Life in Pandemonium is centered around the worship of darkness. King Pluto stands above a crowd of wild-eyed cloaked heretics as they all bow down to him.

16. Apophis

Country: Okinawa

Age: 20

Alignment: Evil

Hair color: ?

Skin tone: ?

Eye color: ?

Clothing color: black

Beyblade: Caldera Draconis

Description: He was once the most feared blader in Japan and is now known only as Apophis. By the darkest and most esoteric of all forbidden magic, he was raised from the dead only to kill the one who resurrected him. And, he didn't stop there. He killed every inhabitant of Okinawa until only he remained to declare himself as its political representative, seceding from "that cheesy shithole" Japan. One can only wonder what malformed abomination now lies beneath the black cloak that conceals his body.

In-depth descriptions:

Aleister- His hair is short and black. He wears a black suit with a blue tie. His black makeup includes eyeliner and lipstick.

Alessandro- He has the shortest hair of all of my characters. It's slicked back and mostly blonde with a streak of aqua. He has a fancy iridescent white suit, a diamond-studded cross-shaped brooch, and periwinkle eyeshadow.

Anton- His long black hair is parted in the center and has no bangs. His black and aqua suit is reminiscent of TRON. He also wears glasses with rectangular frames.

Apophis- Described extensively in Paradise Lost.

Asher- His hair is long, black, and wavy. His modern casual outfit reflects his humble personality and includes a long-sleeved shirt that is white on top, black on the bottom, and has a zipper.

Azar- His white hair is long on one side and short on the other. His white outfit, gold jewelry, and gold makeup look Egyptian. He has the most exposed skin of all of my characters.

Damitrius- His black hair is parted in the center and worn in dreadlocks. His black outfit includes a trench coat with a purple shirt underneath.

Emil- He has shaggy black hair and a thin mustache. His silk outfit is fancy and white with red embroidery and a red cape.

Fang- His thick black hair is somewhat spiky. His outfit is black with green trim and a long sleeveless coat. His clothes look traditionally Chinese except for the many black leather bracelets on his arms.

Larry- His medium-length bright red hair has V-shaped bangs. His camo outfit includes a tank top, cargo shorts, combat boots, and fingerless gloves.

Lucien- His hair is short but stylish like the kind of hair you would expect to see on a boyish girl. It is mostly black with red bangs and three ahoges (tufts) on the upper left side. He has a goatee shaped like an upside down triangle. His black leather suit has bright red pentagrams, flames, and skulls on it. It includes black gloves with red flames on them. His red eyes are covered by sunglasses.

Pluto- His hair is a slight bit shorter than in Metal Fury, and his bangs are completely straight now. He wears a similar white suit but with black and red tribal patterns on it. He still has a red tie.

Rexx- His medium-length black hair has a streak of silver on it. His silver eyes have dark circles around them, and one of them is covered by his bangs. He has a thick black beard. He wears a big black leather trench coat with dark red trim.

Rh'ki- His unwashed and unbrushed black hair is somewhat spiky. In it, he wears a red flame-shaped barrette. A single long lock of his hair on one side of his head is tied in a red tail-like ribbon like Ikuto from Digimon. His red and white makeup is under his eyes instead of on top of them. His outfit is aqua with red dragons on it and long red gloves.

Sorath- He is albino with long white hair. It is the longest hair of all of my characters. His bangs cover his forehead. His black outfit includes a long torn coat.

Szandryx- His messy blonde hair is parted in the center. His black leather outfit includes a sleeveless jacket. His arms are almost covered by black leather bracelets with silver spikes of varying lengths. He also has silver spikes on his boots and shoulders and even on his sunglasses.

Taikeita- His hair is normal and black on one side but spiky and blonde on the other side. He wears a blue zip-up vest with yellow flames on it. Some of his accessories include a scarf and fingerless gloves.


	2. Dies Irae

The large Colosseum stood alone in the barren desert. The sixteen warriors had arrived for the final tournament that would decide the fate of the world. On a high podium across from them, there stood a man. He was probably Middle Eastern since they were in Iran, but it was hard to tell since he was albino. He had long white hair and deep crimson eyes.

"My name is Sorath." He said, "I am what could be called a Blader DJ, but that term perished with the Utopian Era. I prefer to be called a War Master. The tournaments shall take place in alphabetical order, beginning with names that start with A. We sure do have a lot of them here. First, Aleister will fight Alessandro."

The two bladers who Sorath named walked to opposite sides of the ominous arena.

"Let me hear the sound of your blades clashing against each other."

"You mean like one of those old beybattles?" Aleister scoffed. "But, don't say 'Let it rip.' It gets annoying."

"Is it because it sounds like a bad fart joke?" A loudmouthed blader in the audience named Lucien shouted, "Because I agree. We should stop saying it."

His tone of voice was perpetually argumentative, even when he agreed. Everybody just ignored him, ready to move on to the battle.

"All right." Aleister said, noticing thing diamond cross brooch on Alessandro's iridescent white formal suit, "I've always wanted to kick a priest's ass."

"What a coincidence." Alessandro countered, "I delight in slaying the unholy."

The holy man and the gothic heretic launched their beyblades.

"This should be an interesting fight." Sorath narrated, "Aleister's beyblade, Hellfire Ares, has sharper blades than Alessandro's beyblade, Paradise Virgo. But, Virgo has longer blades than Ares."

As the blades clashed, their spirits emerged. Virgo appeared in the form of a beautiful angel while Ares appeared as a ram-headed demon. The spirits struggled in a fight above the battlefield.

"It's useless!" Aleister said, "There's no way your bey's swords can stand up against Hellfire Ares's razor edge!"

"You fool." Alessandro argued calmly, "The four straight sword-like blades that protrude symmetrically from the sides of Paradise Virgo in the shape of a cross are so long that they'll destroy your bey before it can get close enough to damage mine. I suggest you command your little sheep to run for its very life."

The battle went into a stalemate as both beys left the center of the Colosseum, circling the sides.

"Our first battle, and it's already a stamina match." Sorath grinned, "Let's see who can last the longest."

Several minutes passed.

"You'll never win at this rate." Alessandro explained to Aleister, "My beyblade has a much more stable performance tip than yours."

"That's true." said Aleister, "but it also has a much higher spin track than mine."

"My spin track isn't that high." Alessandro said, "Yours is just low."

"Ares!" Aleister commanded his beyblade, "Attack Virgo beneath its energy ring!"

Hellfire Ares charged towards paradise Virgo as Alessandro's lavender eyes widened in fear.

"No!" Alessandro stammered, "This can't be!"

"Your god is too peaceful!" Aleister smiled, "I worship Lucifer, the powerful god of war and death!"

"Good." Alessandro chuckled, "Because you'll be seeing him very soon! Behold the wrath of God! Dies Irae!"

Virgo dodged Ares's attack by flipping onto its side. Spinning like a wheel, Virgo overran Ares, impaling its faceplate on one of its swords.

"Is this..." Aleister was distraught at the demolition of his black saw-bladed beyblade "The wrath of God?"

"No." Alessandro smiled.

Virgo continued to pinwheel towards Aleister until it jumped up and cut him in half in perfect symmetry, pelvis first. Then, it turned sideways and cut across his arms, forming a perfect crucifix.

"This." Alessandro walked off as the occultist's guts spilled on the desert ground, "It is the wrath of God."


	3. Beyond Death

"That guy just... died!" Taikeita couldn't believe his innocent eyes.

"It happens." Sorath shrugged, "Now, moving on to the next battle. This should be an interesting one indeed. We have... Anton VS Apophis."

The scientist son of the now-deceased Anton Senior walked towards one side of the arena as the mysterious and intimidating Apophis made his way to the other side. As Anton prepared to launch Permafrost Gemios, Apophis noticed something interesting about the bey.

"Do you honestly expect to defeat me with a bey with no blades?" Apophis asked.

"I am a peaceful warrior." Anton responded, "Blades are for unintelligent brutes. Now, prepare yourself for a very _cold_ war."

They launched their beys. Apophis' bey, Caldera Draconis, had three long blades that were curved like those of a shuriken. The black, white, and aqua Gemios had no blades, but something inside it was causing a chemical reaction that left a trail of ice behind it. It circled the arena, leaving no escape for Draconis.

"I see." Said Apophis, "You plan to stop me by freezing me into a bloodless but agonizingly slow demise."

"I've never seen anything like it before!" Sorath announced.

"I invented it." Anton bragged.

The beys' spirits appeared. Gemios was a two-faced spearman made of ice. Draconis was a giant crimson dragon. Gemios made its way into the center of the arena. Draconis was able to circle it by cutting through the ice, but it was being slowed down. However, once it cut the ice down, it would go back over the same section of ice that it cut down several times to regain speed from the friction.

"What are you doing!?" Anton lost his calm, "I'm supposed to be the strategist here!"

"Your time is done." Apophis said calmly and mysteriously.

Gemios became snagged on and smashed apart by the blades of Draconis. The dragon swallowed the spearman just like in the Divine Comedy where Satan devours Judas, the frozen two-faced traitor who used the Spear of Destiny. The dragon then breathed fire on the ice that circled the arena, melting all of it and clearing a path for the bey to sever the scientist's ankles.

Anton's last words were "Something is very wrong."

Apophis walked up to to the corpse, reaching a hand out from his cloak. His skin was the color of bone, and his nails were long black claws. He tore open Anton's futuristic suit, ripped out his heart, and ate it slowly, savoring the taste of the blood.

"Finally something nice and warm." Apophis' calm voice contrasted his insane actions, "I despise the cold."


	4. Fisher Of Men

"Interesting." Sorath's tone was eerily neutral. "Now, moving on. The next fight will be between Asher and Azar."

The heroic pacifist and the hermetic magician launched their beys. Asher's bey, Deluge Pisces, had two blades shaped like fins. Azar's bey, Arcane Aquario, had five blades in the shape of a star. The two beyblades chased each other in a circle.

"That's an interesting bey you've got there." Even at a time like this, Asher was offering to make a friendly conversation.

"It symbolizes the seventeenth Tarot card, the star." Azar explained, "This card depicteth the sign of Aquarius, representing good luck and the celestial plane."

Asher sighed, regretting having said anything. As the beys circled, their spirits, both of which were sea serpents, appeared and chased each others' tails.

"I'm going to win." The confidence in Asher's tone was remarkable.

The beys began to slam into each other, gradually slowing each other down.

"Thou hath no way of defeating me!" Azar said, "I hath evoked the ancient spirits, and they are on my side. My victory hath even been prophecized by the stars! The age of Pisces hath come to an end. This is the new age: The Aquarian Age! Aquario shall win!"

"No." Asher said, still perfectly calm, "I will win."

"Thou art blasphemous!" Azar's red eyes were intense with rage. "Who art thou to predict my demise!?"

"Who am I?" Asher smiled, "You seem to like to brag, so tell me who you are."

"I am an adept archmage! I see the sacred symbolism in everything." Azar boasted, "I can predict the future! And right now, I am predicting thine demise!"

"That's nice." Asher said. "Now, tell me. Do you predictions always come true?"

Shocked, Azar took a step backwards, his gold-lined red eyes widening. They didn't always come true.

"So, you were wondering who I am." Asher said, "I am a defender of life who envisions world peace."

Aquario stopped spinning.

"And, you are a false prophet." Asher said.

"Then, what art thou!?" Azar was terrified of his imminent death.

"I am a true prophet. I was born with the ability to predict the future." Asher smiled gently as his bey continued to spin. "I don't want to have to kill you, but it must be done for the sake of the world."

Pisces sliced Azar's chest. The false prophet fell to the ground, his pure white silk outfit stained red.

In the audience, Alessandro's eyes widened in wonder, "This man is the second coming."


	5. Saint And Sinner

"Now," Sorath announced, "Damitrius will be fighting Emil."

The two men readied their beys.

"I will fight with honor." Emil said, "And in the end, I will prevail!"

"Just hurry up and die." Damitrius sassed, "I've got some whores waiting for me back at my mansion."

The blades were launched. The white Earthquake Bull had four very long blades like a bull's horns. It didn't look possible for the black Nocturnal Scorpio to reach Bull's face plate, but the top-heavy Bull sacrificed much of its speed and stamina for range.

"Come on, Scorpio!" Damitrius ordered his blade, "Run circles around that big dumbass!'

Scorpio circled Earthquake Bull, waiting for it to run out of stamina. Its bey spirit appeared in the form of a demonic black and purple scorpion.

"Charge, Bull!" Emil commanded, "For the sake of Arcadia!"

Bull's spirit appeared as a large white behemoth that resembled a cross between a bull and a wolf. It charged at the dark scorpion with its massive horns, but the Scorpio bey dodged the Bull bey. Bull almost slammed into a wall, but Emil was quick to command it to turn. It arced around Scorpio preparing to charge again.

"Die for your sins!" Emil yelled. "Special Move: Paladin Charge!"

The white beast began to charge at the large demonic scorpion as a sharp wind formed around its body.

"Everything you say is just a bunch of bull!" Quick-witted Damitrius retorted with an evil smile. "Special Move: Tail Of Asmodeus!"

Scorpio's energy ring unfolded into a three-piece bladed whip with longer range than Bull's blades. It hit Bull hard, causing it to fall to its side and stop spinning as the Scorpio beast stabbed the Bull beast with its poisonous tail. The blade coiled back up as they bey flew into Damitrius' hand.

"Well, what do you know?" Damitrius sneered, "You really are full of bullshit."

Using his beyblade as a bladed whip, Damitrius lashed out at Emil's neck.

"Arcadia!"The Catholic Spaniard yelled before his head rolled along the barren ground as his body spurted blood like a fountain and collapsed.

"Is that really all you had in you?" Damitrius spat on Emil's corpse. "That was too easy!"


	6. Forces Of Nature

"Moving on." the War Master Sorath shrugged and smiled, unfazed by Damitrius' disrespectful desecration of Emil's corpse. "The next battle will be fought between Fang and Larry."

Both bladers swiftly leapt into the arena.

"You ain't ever gonna beat me!" Larry launched Moonlit Orion mid-air while jumping agilely.

"I will see about that." Fang launched Akasha Libra while standing in a kung fu stance.

As the beys charged towards each other, their spirits materialized. Orion was a hunter with many knives strapped to him. On his head were the antlers of a stag. Libra was a monk with a yin/yang symbol on the center of his head, which was the head of an elephant.

"I am the keeper of world peace." Fang stated, "I am here to keep justice through balance between good and evil. Right now, the world is ruled by evil, so I will fight to protect and restore the good. This is the lawful balance that was envisioned by the creator of nature before the human race brought about this chaos."

"You stupid idiot!" Larry laughed, "You say all this shit about making the world all balanced like nature, but there is no balance in nature! It is all about chaos and primal instincts! Just look at me! I am a true warrior of the wilderness because I know how to fight like a wild animal instead of some kind of gentle peace-keeping whatever-you-are!"

"Then, I will balance the scales of justice by taming you." Fang's calm tone continued to never fluctuate. "Special move: Eternal Calm!"

Sound waves resonated from Libra, slowing Orion's spin.

"That's how you plan to defeat me!?" Larry yelled in his twangy accent, "By slowing me down!? How are you even going to kill me when your beyblade doesn't even have any blades on it!? Or are you just going to keep me alive as a pet or something, you so-called beast tamer?"

"My blade is capable of sending you into a peaceful sleep." Fang said, "You will feel no pain as your heart stops beating for eternity."

"Laaaaaame!" Larry insulted Fang, "That is not how you kill somebody! I mean, no blood? Come on, Buddha or whoever the fuck you are! _This_ is how you kill somebody! Special move: Actaeon's Arrows!"

Arrows shot from all sides of the slowing Orion. A few hit Libra, causing its spin and gravity field to cease. One hit Fang right in his heart.

"I never miss my target!" Larry bragged. "Oh, and those arrows? They're tipped with a deadly poison."

Still alive, Fang could feel the pain spread through his corroding body until he collapsed as nothing more than a pile of bones.

"And that." Larry smiled, "Is how it's done."

Orion flew back into his hand, and he refilled the bey with arrows stored in one of the many pockets on his camo outfit.


	7. The Omen

"Very interesting." Sorath nodded at Larry. "I enjoyed that. Now, who's up next? Oh... This should be a very exciting match. Although it's a shame it has to be over so soon since both warriors show so much potential... for evil! Now, witness the battle between Lucien and my personal favorite- Pluto!"

Pluto stepped up elegantly. He was five years older since the incidents of Metal Fury, but he still had the same basic look with his purple hair, white suit, and red tie.

Lucien also had a sense of pride in his posture. He grinned, delighted by the fact that several audience members were probably offended by the bright red inverted pentagrams on his black leather suit.

"Really!?" Lucien, hot-headed, stamped his foot. "Why the Hell (or should I say, why the current location) do I have to fight another evil person!? I'm supposed to be the evil one here! I want to kill good guys!"

Pluto was thinking the same thing, but he kept calm and quiet.

"Attack, Deathlegacy Darkhelm!" Pluto launched his bey.

"Hey!" Lucien yelled, "That should be my bey's name because I'm going to be the one to kill everybody! Death is _my_ legacy, not yours!"

Lucien launched his black and red Serpentine Ophiuchus. The beys skimmed each other's sides and continued past each other until they began to circle the stadium, chasing each other.

"I'm going to be the one to destroy everything!" Lucien obsessively ranted, "It's my destiny!"

"Nobody asked." Pluto was annoyed and confused by Lucien. He wasn't sure if the lawless biker was sociopathic or just socially awkward.

The bey spirits appeared in warrior forms. Darkhelm was a demon gladiator with spiked black armor, and Ophiuchus was a wild shaman with a large azure serpent wrapped around his body.

"My entire lifestyle is based upon the opposition of all that is good." Lucien continued to explain, "I am the adversary! I am the rival archetype! I am Satan incarnate!"

"You really want to argue with me?" Pluto sighed. "Fine. You think you're the lord of evil? You think you're the one chosen to carry on the legacy of death? I am the one chosen to avenge Hades and Rago! I am death!"

"If you're death, then I'm war!" Lucien countered, "I represent the death of hundreds of people!"

"Is that so?" Pluto remained calm before bursting out into a sharp spiteful tone, "Prove it! Special move: Dispater's Ashen Crypt!"

Five blades popped out from the sides of Darkhelm like an army rising from the dead as it charged at Ophiuchus, but Ophiuchus continued to dodge with snake-like movements. No matter how dangerously close Darkhelm got to Ophiuchus, Lucien didn't seem worried.

"Hear me out!" Lucien screamed, "Listen to me! I was born under the last sign of every zodiac! I am the one destined to end all! Special Move: Diabolic Firestorm!"

Fire shot out of flamethrowers in the sides of Ophiuchus, melting world's only existing super-rare Deathlegacy Darkhelm into a puddle of liquid metal and plastic.

"No!" Pluto whined insanely, "This can't be! You cheated!"

"How could I have cheated when there are no rules?" This time, Lucien was the calm one.

"You really are the Antichrist!" Pluto's yellow eyes bulged in disbelief.

"Damn right I am!" Lucien smiled as he shoved his bey into Pluto's stomach.

He let go, and the flames activated once again, melting Pluto's intestines and charring his corpse. The former arch enemy had proven to be the lesser evil.


	8. Call Of Chaos

"Well, that was interesting." Sorath had not expected this seemingly random person to defeat the man who brought about the apocalyptic era. "Now, Rexx will be fighting Rh'ki. Prepare for battle!"

Rexx calmly walked into the arena, while Rh'ki entered through a series of wild movements for which there is no word.

"You subhuman abomination!" Rexx said angrily, "I must destroy you! Charge, Chaos Capricorne!"

Rexx launched a bey with four blades in the shape of a swastika. Rh'ki remained silent and launched a bey as insanely brightly aqua and red as his torn silk outfit while standing on one leg.

"Attack without mercy!" Rexx commanded his bey, "Destroy!"

The spirit of Capricorne leapt out of its bey in the form of a chimera as the bey charged at Abyss Gasher, grazing its rubbery turret-like energy ring. Both beys were knocked off course.

"MARD'K MAR'KKA MAR'T'KK" Rh'ki began to speak in a gibberish unknown to Rexx. "DHARASHAK'SH RH'KKHARHDIMMERAHKIA NARIRH'KKHARHDIMMERAHKIA ASAR'RH'D **NAMTIRRHAK**"

"Of course." Rexx sighed, "You can't even talk like a human being."

"DAITIKARA" Rh'ki began, as if to say 'Special Move', "**KTH'RHX VH-TAKH'H**"

A sticky blackness shot out of the large holes in the sides of Gasher. Appearing like tentacles at first, it turned out to be tar. The tar hit Capricorne and began to corrode it. The bey spirit of Gasher appeared in the form of a huge amorphous inky black liquid rubber beast that resembled and octopus. It grabbed the chimera in its tentacles and consumed it. The bey continued to spin slowly, firing tar at Rexx's lower legs. Painfully hot, it seeped down his legs onto his feet. Rexx was unable to move. His feet were stuck to the ground.

"NAMR ASAR ASAR'ARHIM ASAR'ARHIMN'HNA T'T ZI'KKINN" Rh'ki ran on all fours and pounced on Rexx.

"ZIK AKHAK T'K SHAZ ZISI S'-RIM S'-KH'RIM ZA-RIM ZA-KH'RIM EHDHIRH'RH EVAD'H EHDHIRH'RH'KH'KHARH XEKHARH SIRSIR" He dug his fingers into Rexx's shoulder as blood oozed out. With his other hand, he yanked on his beard, forcing his mouth open.

"MARHAX KHIRH KHIRHMA AKHIRHMA Z'RH'M M'MM Z'RH'MMA" Rh'ki ripped out Rexx's tongue. The blood that gushed from his mouth was so thick, it looked black. Rh'ki jumped sideways off of the corpse, forcing it down to the ground with a kick. He then jumped up and down on it in mad celebration. His eyes and grin were wide on his painted face.

"**RH'KHARHADHD'DH'R VAKHARHKH'EHNA RH'KHARHD'RMAX ARAN'HNA D'M'D'K RH'KHARHAHNA RH'KHARH'KKHA IRKIHKH DHARERIM KIHMA ESIZK'R KHIDHIRH ADD ASHARR NEDHIR NIHN'AM**"


	9. Death Revelation

"That was exciting." Sorath was insanely calm, "Very interesting indeed. I'll be looking foreword to your next battle with whoever wins this one! Szandryx VS Taikeita!"

Unable to handle the violence, Taikeita had passed out long ago. Szandryx kicked him awake with a steel-toed boot.

"Come on!" Szandryx's voice was a raspy maniacal growl, "Fight me!"

"Where am I?" Taikeita moaned, sat up, and blinked twice, "Who are you?"

Everything about Szandryx's features from his dark sunglasses to his upturned nose to his wide grin contributed to his face looking like a skull.

"This is Armageddon." Szandryx explained, "If you win, you get the forbidden bey Nemesis. You can use it to change the world."

"So, I can make it all happy again!" Taikeita smiled, "All right! Lets go!"

The two of them walked into the arena and launched their beys.

"Three... two... one... let it rip!" Taikeita cheered as Sorath sighed.

Taikeita's bey was Solar Leone. It was red and yellow with two thin tail-like protrusions. Szandryx's bey, Demise Sagittario, was black with silver blades that were large, sharp, and serrated.

"All right!" Taikeita jumped up and down, "Lets do this! Special move: Sparkling Sunrise!"

His bey spirit appeared as a burning two-tailed cat as sparks shot out from the tails on the bey. It charged at Sagittario but didn't seem to have much of an effect. If anything, Leone was the bey that was damaged from the attack.

"Show him how it's done, Sagittario." Szandryx growled, "Slaughter him!"

The spirit of Sagittario was that of a demonic knight with armor made of bones riding a pale horse. Leone broke apart from the sheer friction of the many blades of Sagittario. The surviving bey used the debris of Leone as a ramp to fly upwards and into Taikeita's stomach. Taikeita screamed, died, and fell to the ground as Sagittario tore away at his entrails and caused blood and guts to fly everywhere for several minutes.

"This tournament is not for the faint of heart." Szandryx growled, catching the shuriken-like Sagittario in his hand.

"And so, the first round is over." Sorath clapped in a calm and quiet way. They eight remaining bladers turned their focus to him.

"At the end of every round, I will reveal a secret."

"So, what's your secret this time!?" Lucien yelled impatiently.

"I am Nemesis." Sorath smiled mysteriously.

"That can't be true." Alessandro said, "I though Nemesis was a beyblade."

"Whoa there!" Larry yelled, "Nemesis is the prize of the tournament! There's no way I'm gonna bring you home with me! No homo!"

"Damn, Sorath!" Damitrius added, "You're one crazy motherfucker!"

"ARRA DHAARHD'R KH'AOS" Rh'ki rambled, "TIAMAT MARD'K K'RIOS DHAH'T'KK IKHIKHI"

"When I get my talons on you, I'll sever your head!" Apophis threatened Sorath, "And then, I'll use your skull as a chalice for the blood of the entire human race!"

"Excuse me, War Master Sorath." Asher addressed Sorath politely, "Could you please explain exactly how you're Nemesis?"

"I am a shapeshifter." Sorath explained, "I have taken on the form of a human to host this tournament. If you win, I will make your wishes come true."

Asher didn't like what he was feeling. He wanted to win so that he could purify the world, but he didn't sense that he would.

"I'm going to have to try my hardest!" Asher resolved.


	10. BONUS: Metal Revelation Soundtrack

Part one (the first elimination round):

1. Black Sun by Therion (Sorath's theme)

2. Framing Armageddon by Iced Earth (opening theme)

Part two (once the story actually starts getting good, as it will in the chapters after this one):

3. Dracula by Iced Earth (Apophis's theme)

4. Sea Of Fate by Rhapsody Of Fire (Asher's theme)

5. Harbinger Of Fate by Iced Earth (Lucien's theme)

6. Knightrider Of Doom by Rhapsody Of Fire (Szandryx's theme)

7. Gallows Pole by Demons & Wizards (Sorath's theme)

8. Ragnarok by Leaves' Eyes (Szandryx's theme)

9. Power Of The Dragonflame by Rhapsody Of Fire (Apophis's theme)

10. The Serpentine Offering by Dimmu Borgir (Lucien's theme)

11. Melancholy (Holy Martyr) by Iced Earth (Asher's theme)

Final episode:

12. To Mega Therion by Therion (Sorath's theme)

13. Sea Of Fate (Orchestral Version) by Rhapsody Of Fire (Asher's theme)

14. Crucify The King by Iced Earth (Apophis's theme)

15. Crimson King by Demons & Wizards (Sorath's theme)

16. Crown Of The Fallen by Iced Earth (Apophis's theme)

17. Clash Of The Titans by Luca Turilli's Rhapsody (Sorath's theme)

18. Divide Devour by Iced Earth (Apophis's theme)

19. Abandoned by Kamelot (ending theme)


	11. Paradise Lost

"We will see about that." Sorath said, "Now, on to round two! Oh, this should be an interesting battle indeed! Alessandro will be fighting Apophis!"

The two bladers knew what to do. They launched their beys: Paradise Virgo and Caldera Draconis.

"I don't know what you are." Alessandro said, "But, I will cleanse Earth of your presence and send you to Hell!"

The beys collided, but their blades were so long that they didn't touch each other's cores.

"I have been to Hell and back." Apophis chuckled, "There are far worse things awaiting man than death. Come taste what I have seen!"

"No!" Alessando yelled, "Special move: Dies Irae!"

The angelic spirit rose from the Virgo bey and blew its trumpet as the bey turned sideways and began to role like a wheel, but it missed Draconis.

"No!" Alessandro stammered. "At this rate, my blessed beyblade is going to crash into the wall of the stadium!"

The bey spirit of Draconis appeared as a long red dragon and breathed fire on the Virgo bey, melting it. Unlike most bey spirits, this one actually seemed to effect the physical world.

"That's not possible!" Alessandro was freaking out, "Who are you!?"

Apophis threw off his cloak. Beneath, he was clad in black bandages and spiked reptilian bone armor. He had long black claws on his hands and feet and a long thin tail with a scythe-like blade at the tip. His ears were pointed, and his teeth were sharp. He wore a black crown that poked through his bangs. His bangs, which covered one of his bulging bloodshot eyes, were crimson, and the rest of his hair was white.

"I am the Dragon Emperor!" Apophis roared, "And now, I am the king of the undead!"

"I accept my death!" Alessandro couldn't believe his lavender eyes, "Kill me now! I have killed too many people in the name of God, and I do not deserve to live!"

Alessandro unbuttoned his coat and threw it off, revealing the many scars that he had inflicted on himself by practicing Opus Dei. Apophis walked up to him and shoved his tail between Alessandro's ribs, skewering him. With the claws on his hands, he ripped out his entrails and ate them, soaking his hands and face in blood. With a swipe of his tail, he flung Alessandro's disemboweled carcass into the wall of the stadium.


	12. Asher

"Excellent!" Sorath clapped, "I'll look foreword to see what kind of show you'll put on in the semifinals with whoever wins this next battle. Asher VS Damitrius!"

Asher and Damitrius walked up to the arena.

"I have to try my hardest." Asher was worried that he would lose.

"Yeah, yeah." Damitrius shrugged, "Lets get this over with."

They launched their beys. Deluge Pisces and Nocturnal Scorpio chased each other in a circle.

"So, you're that weak guy who thinks he's Jesus, huh?" Damitrius teased.

"I am simply a humble man with a vision." Asher responded gently, "I fight for world peace and joy."

"Is that so?" Damitrius smiled and laughed, "I don't know about you, but I fight for money and other sweet earthly pleasures!"

"That's no reason to kill people." The courage that was building up within Asher could be heard in his voice, "The only things that you care about are sex and drugs, and the way that you treat women is terrible! You are a plague to humanity!"

"I'll put you in your place, you little shit!" Damitrius was now raging mad, "Special Move: Tail Of Asmodeus!"

Scorpio's tail unfolded and lashed out at Pisces as the scorpion spirit appeared.

"Do your best, Pisces!" Asher's voice was full of both fear and tenacity, "Special Move: Flood Of Enki!"

Water sprayed out of the sides of the Pisces beyblade, making the stadium floor slippery and causing Pisces to move faster. The sea serpent appeared and dodged the scorpion's sting as its bey did the same.

"You expect to defeat me with that ridiculous little pool toy!?" Damitrius laughed, "There's nothing deadly about water! People drink it all the time, and they live! If anything, it heals us!"

"Exactly." Asher said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Damitrius raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"I will try my hardest to heal the world!" Asher's deep blue eyes seemed to shine with optimism, but in truth, he was on the verge of tears.

"You can try as hard as you want." Damitrius said, "But, you'll never defeat me!"

"It's true." Asher whimpered, "I probably won't. I can see it in the future. The semifinals will be fought by the Four Horsemen."

"What the Hell are you talking about!?" Damitrius was utterly confused.

"Four warriors of evil." Asher explained, "Famine, Pestilence, War, and Death. White, Black, Red, and Pale. Szandryx, Damitrius, Lucien, and Apophis."

"Whatever!" Damitrius shrugged, "Just shut up and die already!"

"No!" Asher cried, "I can't let this happen! I'll have to fight against my own prophecy! I must change the future! I must change the world! Pisces, charge at Scorpio with full force! Don't hold back! Try your hardest to forget that the concept of fear ever existed!"

Pisces smashed into Scorpio faster than anyone could react. Bits of the black bey went flying everywhere.

"No way!" Damitrius was astonished.

"I'm really sorry I have to do this." Tears ran down Asher's cheeks, "But it must be done. Pisces, this man has spent his entire life in sinful ecstasy! Now, for the first time, he will feel the sorrow that hundreds have felt at his expense! Show him pain!"

The Pisces bey jumped up and attacked Damitrius, making many cuts across his body. His bleeding corpse fell to the ground.

"He deserved it." Asher told himself.


	13. Lucien

"Impressive." Sorath nodded at Asher. "I didn't know you had it in you. Now, Larry will be fighting Lucien."

Asher walked slowly and sadly to the side of the stadium. He had a bad feeling about the semifinals. Larry and Lucien, on the other hand, were very eager to fight.

"I must win this battle!" Lucien yelled passionately.

"Really?" Larry asked rhetorically with his annoying accent, "That's too bad because I'm gonna be the one winning here!"

They removed their beys from their belts and launched them. Moonlit Orion and Serpentine Ophiuchus clashed back and forth as their primal warrior spirits struggled against each other above the arena.

"There's no way you can beat me!" Larry bragged with glee and delusion. "My fighting instincts are on such a high level, you won't even know what hit you!"

"That doesn't make sense." Lucien tried to explain, "Your use of the word- ah, fuck it. I can't put anything into words."

"Yeah, I thought so." Larry cracked himself up, "Because you're stupid!"

Without saying anything, Larry gave a discreet stealthy signal for Orion to fire an arrow at Ophiuchus. It hit and slowed down Ophiuchus a bit, but it didn't damage the metal because Orion's arrows were only corrosive to living flesh.

"Hey!" Lucien stamped his foot with anger, "I didn't see that coming!"

"See?" Larry smiled smugly, "What'd I tell you? You're stupid. You can't match my fighting instincts. I train every day in the wild swamps of Styx!"

"All right, that's it!" Lucien bared his teeth, "You think you're the one who's been shaped by his environment to become strong and agile warrior? Listen to my story!"

"Do you ever shut up?" Larry taunted.  
"Just listen, damn it!" Lucien screamed, "I never knew my parents. They left me in a dumpster as soon as I was born. You say I'm stupid? I may have never gone to school, but I am not stupid! I took an IQ test! Do you know what my IQ is? It's 189! They say I have something called Aspergers. Basically, I don't have things like empathy and compassion that get in the way of kicking ass. I'm just a cunning sociopath destined to destroy everything! And if anyone else wants to destroy this already half-dead world, I'm going to kill them because nobody will ever get in the way of my destiny!"

While ranting, Lucien was distracted from several more arrows that Orion shot at Ophiuchus.

"Get off my ass!" He noticed his bey's spin terminally decreasing in speed, "Special Move: Diabolic Firestorm!"

Flames shot out of the built-in flamethrowers in the sides of Ophiuchus, melting the arrows that were still being fired at it by Orion. The Ophiuchus spirit's snake breathed fire all over the Orion spirit. The flames of the Ophiuchus bey reached the Orion bey, melting it into liquid metal.

"What!?" To everyone's amazement, Larry cried. "No!"

"Not so tough after all, huh?" The smug arrogance that once filled Larry now belonged to Lucien. "Alright, Ophiuchus! Do your thing!"

Ophiuchus slammed into Larry's stomach, knocking him down to the ground. It activated its flames and melted his screaming body in half. After the flames went out, it jumped at Lucien, and he caught it in his hand and walked off to the side of the arena.


	14. Nemesis

"You should know who will be fighting who next by now." Sorath said to the five remaining blader warriors.

"Me against you." Szandryx nodded at Rh'ki.

Both wild berserkers launched their beys with demented grins on their faces. For once, Szandryx was the sane one in comparison.

"You're a speed type, Sagittario." Szandryx growled, "Make this quick! I'm tired of this guy's gibberish!"

Demise Sagittario charged at Abyss Gasher, its blades grazing its rubbery side.

"That's ironic." Szandryx grinned, "I just gashed your Gasher."

"NAMTIRRHAK DHANT'K'K'T'KK" Rh'ki's voice was even more inhuman that Szandryx's.

"Let me guess." Szandryx said cockily, "You're saying you think I'm your death god. I'm flattered. Time to finish you! Special Move: Beleth's Batalion!"

The demonic horseman spirit of Sagittario appeared as blades, sharp even by the standards of most of this era's beyblades, shot out of the sides of the Sagittario bey, tearing up Gasher.

"You... allowed me to win." Szandryx was happily surprised.

"IA VHA DHIRH SAKH"

"You're... sacrificing yourself to me!" Szandryx interpreted Rh'ki. "Well, that was anticlimactic, but I guess I _was_ asking for a speed battle. I knew I had to destroy your bey quickly before it could fire that tar at mine."

Szandryx picked up some of the blades that shot out of his bey. He walked up to Rh'ki.

"Well, here goes." Szandryx chuckled, "This is awesome! This guy actually thinks I'm his god!"

Szandryx cut a hole in the willing self-sacrificer's chest and ripped out his heart.

"CTHULHU FH'TAGN" were Rh'ki's last words.

Szandryx dropped the heart on the ground and stomped on it. He gathered his bey and all of its blades, put it back together, and moved to the side of the stadium with Apophis, Asher, and Lucien to await Sorath's next revelation.

"As you know, I am the Black Sun." Sorath said, "But, I am not the only Black Sun."

"How many are there!?" Lucien impulsively shouted.

"The answer lies in the name of the young man who died in vain when he attempted to save the world and destroy me."

"That's Gingka Hagane." Apophis knew him well, "His name is Japanese for Spiral Galaxy, but what does that have to do with a number?"

"Maybe there are as many Black Suns as there are spiral galaxies?" Asher spoke quietly, uncertain about his answer and embarrassed that he might be wrong.

"Yes, Asher." Sorath remained emotionless, "You are correct."

"Where the Hell are you even from!?" Lucien was very impatient and wanted to know more about Sorath.

"That answer lies right within your question." Sorath smiled in amusement.

"What do you mean!?" Lucien yelled, "Hell!?"

"For a brief period of time." Sorath explained enigmatically, "I'd say I was there for about a year. I rose from the dead and have been living for about a million years since then. Now, back to the topic of spiral galaxies. Do you know why they spin like beyblades?"

"That's easy." Asher was the only one smart enough to know or sane enough to care, "At the center of a spiral galaxy, there is a supermassive black hole. It sucks in the contents of the galaxy as it slowly spins. It has nothing to do with the Black Sun."

"Does it?" Sorath began to chuckle slightly, "Tell me, then. What is a supermassive black hole?"


	15. Death Becomes Him

"It can't be." It took a while for the deep meaning of the question to sink into Asher's mind, "The center of every spiral galaxy is an overpowered evil beyblade that absorbs everything surrounding it!"

"You _just_ got that!?" Lucien had an uncannily fast thought-processing speed.

"I never liked the connotation of the word 'overpowered'." Sorath began to explain, "You have no idea how many tournaments I've been banned from. Is it any wonder that I decided to create my own tournament with no rules?"

"So, I guess I have to fight Apophis now." Asher trembled with fear. "You know, before this tournament began, I didn't even believe in Jesus, but now, I'm beginning to wonder if I really am his reincarnation or however it goes."

"You are a gifted man indeed." Sorath smiled mysteriously.

"What about me!?" Lucien wanted everyone's attention on him.

"You too, Serpent Lord." Sorath nodded.

"Serpent Lord!?" Lucien showed his confusion through his usual headstrong attitude, "Is it possible for you to say anything without being such a fucking enigma!?"

"A warrior priest of ancient Mayan prophecy destined to destroy the world." Sorath knew that would make Lucien happy.

"Well, then!" Lucien didn't expect to hear that, "Damn right I'm the Serpent Lord!" he boasted, "You heard the man!"

"Both of you, Asher and Lucien, are wonderful bladers." Sorath began.

"Why am I listed second!?" Lucien interrupted.

"It's probably just alphabetical order." Asher consoled Lucien, "If you haven't noticed, the War Master is into that."

"I can't afford to just feed either one of you to Apophis yet." Sorath explained, "So, I've decided to make a change in the structure of the tournament. You will be fighting each other. But first, Apophis will be fighting Szandryx."

"Really!?" Szandryx growled, "I just fought! Why do I always get stuck with the freaks?"

"Ironic." Sorath mumbled under his breath.

Without fair warning, Apophis launched Caldera Draconis at Szandryx.

"Damn it!" Szandryx yelled reflexively before firing his Demise Sagittario.

Both beys had long sharp blades like shurikens. If they were to hit, one of them would definitely stop spinning from the sheer friction, but Szandryx knew he couldn't just wait the match out since his Sagittario had low stamina. Fortunately, it also had projectile blades.

"Demise Sagittario!" Szandryx smiled insanely, "Special move: Beleth's Battalion!"

The demonic knight spirit of Sagittario appeared, raising his sword in the air, and summoning an undead army. Sagittario's blades shot out of its sides.

"Just kill." Apophis growled at his bey Draconis.

The vermillion dragon spirit rose from the Draconis bey and breathed fire upon the entire legion of Sagittario's sub-spirits, destroying them all and causing the flying blades to stop in mid-air and fall to the ground.

"No!" Szandryx didn't know much about physics, but he knew this was impossible.

Without blades, Sagittario was defenseless.

"Okay." Szandyx attempted an optimistic joke, "Is there any chance that you belong the same religion as that other fucked-up weirdo and you also believe that I'm the god of death and want to sacrifice yourself to me?"

"Not a chance in the darkest burning abyss of Hell." Apophis's fangs gleamed as he smiled evilly, "I am the true god of death. I've already sacrificed my life for a Sagittario blader, and I don't plan to do it again."

Draconis spun towards Sagittario, breaking it apart.

"What are you!?" Szandryx had only seen creatures like Apophis in his dark imagination.

"It's a question I've been pondering for quite a while now." Apophis explained, "I'd say an appropriate term would be Dragon Lich. As for my bey spirit, that's an actual dragon that I summon, and that isn't my only magical power."

Szandryx dropped dead. Fire seeped out of a hole in his chest where his heart once was.

"How ironic." Apophis laughed evilly, "You have this whole undead theme, and you don't even know how it feels to be undead. I would devour your corpse, but I think it'll make a fine addition to my army. You certainly seem interested enough. Oh wait, you can't hear me... yet."


	16. The Passion Of The Antichrist

"An excellent job indeed, Dragon Emperor." Sorath smiled, "That was truly glorious. But now, it is time for the battle we have all been waiting for. Although, the word 'all' implies that there are more of us alive. Oh well, Apophis. I'm sure you'll be able to fix that afterwards. Some of them are holding up better than others, so your results may vary. But now, this is it. Good VS Evil. Water VS Fire. Creator VS Destroyer. Peace VS War. Heaven VS Hell. Christ VS Antichrist."

"I'm ready." Asher was shy yet confident. "I believe I can do this!"

"If you're so ready, then what are you waiting for!?" Lucien shouted, "Get over here!"

"I'm sorry." Asher apologized, "Are you ready to fight?"

"What do you think!?" Lucien couldn't believe how somebody with such a fast beyblade could be so slow, "We aren't friends! We're rivals! Shut up and fight me!"

"I'm sorry!" Asher launched Deluge Pisces.

With awkward timing, Lucien launched Serpentine Ophiuchus. The beys chased each other around the arena.

"Asher is just too nice." Sorath sighed, "If I were him, I would have told Lucien to shut up. If Lucien wins this battle, the final battle is going to be the beast from the east VS the pest from the west."

"I hope he loses." Apophis growled.

"Why?" Sorath asked, "It's not like Asher's going to do anything spectacular to his body. Oh, I see. You want it intact."

"That would help." Apophis nodded, "But, what I really want is the flesh of the Second Coming on my taste buds."

"I can't let you defeat me!" Asher resolved, "I have to defeat you and restore peace to the world!"

"How are you even going to do that?" Lucien asked, "If you destroy Nemesis, you destroy the galaxy."

"That's true!" Asher burst into tears, "I'll just have to find some way to purify Nemesis!"

"Purify?" Lucien was actually more calm than Asher now, "It's Nemesis. It's the very archetype of evil that I worship, and it belongs to me!"

"No!" Asher screamed, "I have to save the world!"

"Why are you crying?" Lucien asked, "Aren't I supposed to be the one who overreacts to everything?"

"You know how you never went to school?" Asher asked rhetorically, "Well, you're lucky! All throughout school, everybody would always pick on me because I'm bipolar! I'm ecstatic one minute and melancholy the next! All of my peers loved to see me cry! They would always laugh at me when I was crying and never when I was actually telling jokes! They would always pretend to be my friends, but they kept tricking me! Over the years, I learned to trust nobody other than myself, and that's how my sixth sense became so strong! And right now, I have a strong feeling that I am going to win this match!"

"Never!" Lucien yelled boldly, "Special Move: Diabolic Firestorm!"

Ophiuchus spun towards Pisces. Its snake-handling warrior spirit appeared as a deadly circle of flames formed around the bey.

"Don't you get it!?" Asher cried, "I'll wipe out your evil with a renewing flood of pure water! Special Move: Flood Of Enki!"

The green sea serpent rose from the Pisces bey. Water shot out of the bey's sides, extinguishing the fire. With no blades, Ophiuchus was defenseless. With a swipe of Pisces's fin-shaped blades, Ophiuchus stopped spinning.

"No!" Lucien yelled and stamped his foot, "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Are you crying?" Asher, perfectly calm again, cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"No!" Lucien was now blushing as he struggled to protect his tough image, "Umm... Lake of fire embrace my valiant heart! I shall become a powerful warlord in Hell and continue to fight until I am strong enough to overthrow Satan and become the new lord of demons!"

"Believe what you want." Asher nodded, "Though many bad things may be done in my name in eons to come, I will never be one to judge anyone based on their beliefs! I am sorry that I am required to kill you now, but please know that I am not doing this because of discrimination."

"Yeah, whatever." Lucien said, unzipping his jacket, "If it isn't too much to ask, could you use your bey to carve a pentagram on my guts? That would be pretty damn awesome."

"If that is what you wish." Asher was respectful even of the man who had declared rivalry against him.

He picked up his Pisces bey and began to carve Lucien's stomach.

"Hey that hurts!" Lucien winced in pain as his sunglasses fell to the ground and broke, revealing his red eyes with vertical pupils.

"You really are soft on the inside, friend." Asher continued to carve, "If you don't stop moving, you'll mess it up."

"Soft on the inside!?" Lucien shouted, still trying to be tough, "Was that a double entendre!? And, since when were we friends!? I hate friends!"

"How do you know?" Asher asked.

"I've... never actually had one." Lucien was now clearly crying.

"You do now." Asher began to cry again as well. "I'm sorry, though. I have to do this. When you go to Hell, if that is what you wish, please be happy and remember that you died looking into the loyal eyes of a friend."

The savior plunged his fist through the center of the pentagram on the rogue's stomach.


End file.
